‘Zanmuflamin’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new Chrysanthemum cultivars with a double type flower, a natural season flower date around September 10 (week 37); blooming for a period of 5 weeks. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant ‘Zanmuflamin’ is a seedling resulting from a crossing of the female plant id 16,609 and the male plant id 871. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmuflamin’ differ from the parent plants in the following characteristics (1) bloom type and (2) color ray-florets. (1) The bloom type of ‘Zanmuflamin’ is double, while that of the female parent is double—spider, and of the male parent double—pompon. (2) The ray-florets of ‘Zanmuflamin’ are bright pink, while those of the female parent are salmon, and of the male parent red.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2004. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zanmuflamin’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in 2004 and propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.